


flustered

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Chenle is the panicked gay in this case, Confessions, Cute, First Kiss, Fluff, Flustered Chenle, Gay Panic, Just a little tho, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21959959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: chenle is a flustered mess, jaemin and jisung are suspicious, and felix wonders why he’s crushing on a boy he just met.
Relationships: Lee Felix (Stray Kids)/Zhong Chen Le, Lee Felix/Zhong Chen Le
Comments: 7
Kudos: 168





	flustered

**Author's Note:**

> i don’t know what this is or why i wrote it, but here you go.
> 
> i feel bad that the only person writing chenlix fics is a terrible writer (it’s me we’re talking about incase you haven’t caught on) but i can’t help but write them so sadly you’re stuck with me.
> 
> this kinda sucks sorry. it’s quite long though. hmm..
> 
> the title also sucks - i’m uncreative once again. anyways enjoy

“what are you so jittery about? i told you to not let him have coffee, jisung” jaemin tsk’d disapprovingly at the youngest who shot his hands up in defense. “i didn’t! he stole a bit of jeno’s but i swear i didn’t let him have his own”

jaemin turned his eyes back to chenle who had a pep in his step. jaemin stared at him until chenle felt uncomfortable under his gaze. “what?”

“what’s wrong with you” 

“nothing?”

“we’ve been friends for years, you think i don’t know when you’re lying?” jaemin raised a brow at chenle who sulked. “fine. i’m nervous”

“about?”

chenle gawked at jaemin. “what do you mean ‘about’? we’re about to meet stray kids, doesn’t that make you nervous?!”

jaemin and jisung had wide eyes from chenles little outburst. jaemins eyes squinted. “shouldn’t you be excited? think about the fun side of it! they wont bite, relax a little” jaemin smiled before opening the door to the JYP practice room. the JYP building was large and fancy, much like their own, and the staff were all pleasant. 

as the door opened, the music from inside came to an abrupt stop as the three boys inside it all lined up to bow. “hello!” they chorused. chenle, jaemin and jisung muttered a bit before bowing and greeting them in return.

jaemin took it upon himself to initiate the conversation after they all shook hands. “you guys were practicing?” he asked casually, as if he hadn’t just met them fifteen seconds ago. seungmin perked up at the question. “ah! yes, our manager told us to start practicing while we waited for you”

jaemin nodded his head then turned back to his friends, giving a look as if to ask why they weren’t saying anything.

chenle was busy trying to keep his ears a natural colour, his foot constantly tapped at the ground and he bit his lip anxiously. “chenle?” jaemin was suddenly closer and whispering at the boy. chenles head snapped up. “yes?”

jaemin frowned suspiciously but didn’t say anything else. “should we get started?”

the practice went smoothly, all six boys were focused which left little to no time to chat. chenle was out of breath by the time they had perfected the routine, certain they had it down to a t. he lay breathlessly on the floor, gasping for air. he was tired but glad they were finally done.

as he was laying there, a face suddenly hovered over him. “you want some water?”

chenle recognised the voice - and face - and shot up to his feet within a split second. “yes! sure, thank you” chenle grabbed the bottle from felix who’s eyebrows furrowed. “are you okay? you’re face is really red- you’re not sick are you? you should sit down-“

chenles eyes widened. curse felix and his ability to make chenle flustered just by asking for water.

“no! no, i’m fine” chenle squeaked as he watched felix’s hand get closer to his head before it came into contact with it, checking chenle’s temperature. 

“oh god- chenle sit down i don’t want you to faint!” felix pushed on chenles shoulders lightly and made the boy sit. seungmin glanced at them warily from behind but felix waved him off.

chenle looked at felix and felt his face burn up even more. he had met this boy little over two hours ago, barely spoke to him, yet he felt the urge to lean forward and-

“take a drink of your water”

felix pushed chenles wrist a little to try encourage him to. “you can do that? cant you?”

chenle figured now wasn’t the greatest time to find the puzzled pout on felix’s face cute, but hey, when else would he be able to see it? he should take the opportunity while he has it.

felix probably thought chenle was losing his mind, sitting there, face and ears red, staring at felix without saying a word, when in reality chenle was just trying not to physically melt due to how much this boys mere existence made him a mess.

chenle nodded and took a few gulps of the water, it didn’t make him feel any colder but felix relaxed at the sight. “um.. do you feel better?”

chenle put his bottle on the ground and caught a sight of the way felix was sat while he did. he was sitting back against the heels of his feet, hands resting on his thighs but his fingers played together almost as if he was nervous. 

chenle assumed he was nervous of whether or not chenle was going to faint or not. chenle mustered the courage to give a small smile. “yeah, a little. thanks” 

felix brightened at that and chenle rubbed at his ears to test if they were still hot and yep, they were. “sorry about that, i think i danced too hard” chenle rubbed the back of his neck and felix chuckled. “i get it, i do that a lot” 

“chenle? you good?”

jaemin put a hand on chenles shoulders from behind and leaned forward until his face was hanging upside down in front of chenles, fluffy pink hair dangling down. “i’m fine” chenle poked jaemins cheek which made the boy retreat with a squeal. chenle huffed out a laugh before standing to his feet, offering a hand to help felix up which the other boy took. 

if chenle took a mental note of how small felix’s hands were then that was his own business.

“what was that about?” jaemin asked after they exited the practice room. chenle shrugged on a jacket as they made their way down the elevator - jisung clicked the wrong floor so they were forced on route to the second floor instead of the first floor. “what? i got tired, felix helped me out. not that big of a deal”

chenle zipped his jacket and jisung made eye contact with jaemin. “no need to be snappy, we just asked” jisung flicked the boys chin as the elevator dinged, announcing they were at the second floor. as if jaemin and jisung communicated telepathically, suddenly they had teamed up to push chenle out of the elevator.

“what are you-“

chenle stumbled out and fell onto his knees, rushing to turn around only to see the elevator close right in front of his face. jaemins loud cackling could be heard for a moment until the elevator began to go down and it gradually disappeared. chenle sighed and got off his feet, saying quiet apologies to the staff that were walking past looking at him disapprovingly.

chenle looked around, spotting a sign pointing to where the stairs were so he hurried over, pushing the door open and began his way down the steps. a moment after he heard the door click behind him, it was swung open again and footsteps hurried behind him. chenle didn’t think much of it until the person called out.

“chenle!”

chenle would’ve tumbled down the stairs had felix not grabbed onto his arm to stop him. chenle got his balance before turning at the boy who was just one step above him, barely any space between them but felix didn’t seem to care. 

chenle looked up at him expectantly. “yeah?”

felix flinched then his eyebrows shot up. “oh! right, you left your phone in the practice room” felix said, pulling said phone out of his pocket and handing it to chenle. chenle stared at it for a moment, wondering how he was silly enough to forget it in the first place before he took it.

“i’m so stupid, i can’t believe i forgot it, thank you” chenle smiled at felix who waved his hand. “you’re not stupid, we’re all forgetful sometimes don’t worry about it. i’m glad you forgot it anyways”

chenle looked at felix in confusion. felix answered before chenle could ask why. “you’re fun to hang out with.. even though we didn’t get to talk much, i can tell you’re a good person”

chenle blinked at felix who looked at him expectantly. did felix want to be friends with him?

“oh”

felix laughed. “ ‘oh’ what?”

“i just- wasn’t expecting you to say that” chenle looked at his feet in embarrassment. “why not?”

“i normally don’t talk to other idols and they definitely never want to be friends so-“

“who said i wanted to be your friend?”

chenles eyes widened for the nth time that day and he gasped. “i- sorry! i just thought-“

felix began to laugh so hard that he had to clutch his stomach. chenle gawked at him in pure confusion. “felix?”

the boy straightened up abruptly with one last chuckle before putting a hand on chenle’s cheek and saying “i was kidding” he patted chenles’s cheek, “of course i want to be your friend!”

since when was it so hot in here? chenle should unzip his jacket, that would help.

“o-okay, cool” chenle nodded non stop before stopping. felix nodded too, going to turn around but muttered something before turning back to chenle. “can i-“ felix paused, contemplating whether he should actually do this or not.

fuck it.

“can i ask you something? it might be random but i just-“

“you can ask me” chenle wasn’t one to beg but if that’s what it would take for felix to say what was on his mind then he could glad fully do so.

felix took a deep breath then went for it. “okay so.. let’s say i just met someone and we were getting on well but then i started having these really sudden feelings for them and i didn’t know what to do because they’re an idol and they’re a guy and if they didn’t like guys they’d be weirded out, right? so then i don’t say anything but then they leave but they forget their phone so i get a chance to talk to them again and then i decide to confess my feelings while we’re in some random stairwell”

chenle wondered how the boy didn’t pass out from saying that with only a breath or two inbetween qords but decided not to ponder about it for too long since he should really be focusing on what the boy said. chenle was quiet for a minute which panicked felix who had the urge to sprint away and hide from the boy forever but chenle spoke before he had the chance too.

“you like me?”

chenle stared into felix’s hesitant eyes until he nodded. chenle thought he would have a heart attack due to how fast his heart was beating. “if it’s weird and you don’t like it then-“

felix was cut off, except this time it was with a pair of lips and not a voice. it was a little difficult for chenle, who had to stand up on his tippy toes to actually attach his lips to the other due to him being a step above him, but once he did it he figured the effort was worth it. since he was kissing felix, and felix was kissing back.

the sound of the stairwell door opening had them pulling away so fast that chenle almost fell down the stairs for the second time but felix saved him once again, gripping his hands and steadying him.

“chenle?” 

a pair of feet pattered up the steps until they found chenle and felix. it was jisung, looking confused as ever. “what are- oh, hello felix” jisung bowed at felix who said hello back. jisung glanced back and forth at the two suspiciously. 

“give me your phone” felix quickly grabbed it from chenles hand before the boy could protest. “password?” he looked up at chenle whos mouth opened and closed before spluttering a “3690” at felix who hummed and put it in.

chenle looked at jisung who was waiting for him, shrugging when jisung looked back at him questionably. “just incase you have any questions about the dance” felix handed back the phone which now had felix’s number in it’s contacts.

chenle smiled at felix who gave him a friendly non-suspicious pat on the shoulder before saying goodbye to chenle and jisung and rushing up the stairs before hyunjin or seungmin came looking for him too. the door clicked closed above them and jisung screamed.

“zhong chenle!”

chenle was dragged down the stairs by his ear and was dragged until they reached the car waiting for them outside. once inside, jaemin trapped chenle in a not-very-violent headlock.

“where the hell were you? we waited for fifteen minutes!” jaemin said angrily, ruffling chenles hair. “well?” he let chenle put on his seatbelt beside him before pushing the boys head down to his lap so he could peer down at him.

“i forgot my phone at the dance studio, felix just came to give it back to me! what’s wrong with that!” 

jaemins eyes squinted and he hummed. “liar”

“how am i lying!” chenle fought back.

“your voice goes all squeaky just like that when you lie, quit lying to me you brat!” jaemin resorted to mercilessly tickling the boy until he gave in. “okay! okay! felix got my number, there!”

chenle panted, out of breath from all the laughing. jaemin gave a more satisfied hum. “and?”

chenle pouted and crossed his arms, he couldn’t win against jaemin. it’s like the boy knew everything - and he probably did.

chenle mumbled something inaudible and jaemins ears perked up. “you what?” he leaned closer to chenle who squirmed and groaned. 

“we kissed”

his two friends screamed.

jaemin and jisung tortured the boy with questions the full ride home, somehow finding time to text the others about it which resulted in chenle getting tackled to the ground by renjun, donghyuck and jeno when they arrived at the dorms.

**Author's Note:**

> well... that was something.


End file.
